Does Percy know?
by OMGIhavebluehair
Summary: Annabeth got a call that Percy's mother died. How was she going to tell him? did he already know? How will he react? First one-shot. slight Percabeth,rated T just cus im paranoid and For crying
1. Telling him

**A/N: OK. dont comment on the name please. i will not and will never EVER dye my hair blue. i just did that for fun. like most of your names are. anyway, i hope u enjoyed this story. i was thinking abut logan lerman and the lightning thief movie and so i just thought of this story. it just POPPED into my head. i hope u like it. NO FLAMES PLEASE! FIRST ONE SHOT! constructive critosism is appretiated. **

**Disclaimer:i do not and never will own PJO. that is really all i have to say about disclaiming. i wish i had a long one like Raingingtearsofchocolate does. I LOVE YOUR STORY! BUT SADLY I DONT.**

**Percy and Annabeth live together in their apartment just so you guys know. They aren't married yet.**

* * *

It was ten forty seven when Annabeth got the call. She had been simply eating dinner with her family, who came to visit from San Fransisco after not seeing Annabeth for so long. Percy sadly wasn't there since he had work until midnight every night. When Annabeth heard the devastating news about Percy's mother, she nearly dropped the phone in surprise. Sally was a healthy woman. How could she have _died_ so early in her life?

"How did it happen?" Annabeth asked Sally's husband, Paul, who was quietly sobbing on the other line.

"She got hit by a drunk driver, hit pretty hard. When she was sent to the hospital, she had lost too much blood. It happened so quickly. She died only five minutes ago."

Annabeth felt tears skipping down her cheak. she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to get down on her knees and cry her heart out, right there in the kitchen with her family eating in the other room. She loved Percy's mother. She was so nice and caring, she would always greet Annabeth with open arms, she was one of the nicest people Annabeth has ever known. But then another thought occurred to her.

"Does Percy know?" She asked.

"Not yet. I don't have the heart to tell him since she was so close to him. Could you tell him for me Annabeth?" Paul asked.

"Of course I will, when he gets home." Annabeth replied.

"Thank you, Annabeth."

"I'll have Percy call you later."

With that, they said their good bye's and Annabeth hung up the phone. She slowly walked back into the dining room where her family was eating, with tears still trickling down her face. She sat back down at the table and put her head in her hands.

"Who was on the phone, Annabeth? Are you alright?" Annabeth's father asked. Annabeth didn't answer for a while, she just wanted to lie down and cry. But she knew she had to answer him eventually.

"Per-Percy's mother..." She trailed off. the words clogged in her throat.

"What about her?" Annabeth's step-mother asked.

"She passed away afew minutes ago." She was finally able to say.

There were gasps from her parents. Her two younger brothers, Bobby and Mathew - who were now in eighth grade - eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh." Her father said.

"Does Percy know?" Bobby asked.

"Not yet." Annabeth replied.

"That's horrible." her step-mother said.

"Yeah it is." Annabeth replied, while trying to hold back sobs. But Annabeth couldn't hold it any longer, she started to cry softly, with her father comforting her right beside her.

After Annabeth's family left, Annabeth suddenly remembered that Percy was going out with Grover and Nico tonight. She had to call him to make sure he came home right away.

She dialed his cell number - which he barely ever used since they were demigods and it was dangerous for them to use them - but Percy knew if she was calling him, it was an emergency. Surprisingly, it went strait to voice mail. Annabeth groaned in aggravation and immediately dialed his work number right after.

"Hello, You've reached Percy Jackson?" Annabeth sighed, she wanted to tell him so badly. But, it wouldn't be right to tell him over the phone and distract him from work.

"Percy, It's Annabeth." She replied calmly.

"Oh, hey beautiful. What's up?" He asked.

"I need you to come home right after work tonight." Annabeth said, getting right to the point.

"Why? Is everthing okay?" Worried covered his voice. _If only he knew_. Annabeth thought.

"Just... come home right away, okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you, too." They both hung up. Annabeth felt terrible. How was she going to tell him? How would he react? Should she break it to him slowly? Or do something stupid like spit it out in the middle of a random conversation? Annabeth decided that that was the last thing she would _ever_ do when you're trying to tell someone that their mother had died, so she skipped that idea and kept thinking.

She kept on debating with herself what to do, until she decided to wait until Percy came home from work to decide. She looked at the clock above the stove in the kitchen. She still had _three hour's _until Percy got home. So she decided to clean up dinner and do the dishes for a while.

* * *

It was nearly one in the morning. Percy should've been home a while ago. Annabeth started to get worried, until she heard the front door of their apartment open, and in came Percy. Annabeth walked up to him and greeted him with a kiss and hug, while still trying to figure out how to break the news to him.

"So why did you want me to come home right away?" Percy asked.

"Why don't we...sit down on the couch." Annabeth said. Percy nodded, with a confused look on his face.

They sat down, across from each other. Percy crossed his legs and nodded, as if telling Annabeth to go on with whatever she had to say.

"Well, a few hours ago when I was eating dinner with my family, Paul called." Annabeth began.

"Okay?" Percy said, making his words sound like a question. He nodded again, telling her to continue.

"And he told me..." She trailed off. She didn't say anything for another thirty seconds.

"He told you...?" Percy seemed to have been getting impatient.

"Listen, Percy..." Annabeth trailed off again. She just couldn't find it in her heart to tell him what happened.

"What is it?"

Annabeth sighed, "He told me that your mom got into a car crash, and she was rushed to the hospital right away." Annabeth quickly said.

"Oh my gods! Is she okay? What happened? which hospital?" Percy started panicking. It was breaking Annabeth's heart.

"Let me finish." Annabeth said while grabbing his hand. "She got hit by a drunk driver and was rushed to the hospital right away. She lost a lot of blood...too much blood, actually."

"What are you saying?" Percy asked, beginning to panic again.

"She...She didn't make it, Percy. I'm so, so sorry." She said slowly.

Percy looked like he had to throw up. He started breathing really fast, his face still completely panicked. But after a few moments, he began to calm down, and just sat there staring into space. Annabeth didn't know what to do, she thought that he would act more upset than _this_.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Annabeth finally asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Percy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm going to bed, okay?"

"Okay." Percy gave her a quick peck on the lips and left to go to their bedroom.

Annabeth was very surprised. Percy always loved his mom. She was always there for him. Annabeth remembered how Percy reacted the last time he thought his mother was dead when they went to retrieve zuesses lightning bolt. He looked like he was going to burst into tears at any given moment. So why was he acting like he didn't care?

Annabeth got up from the couch and walked to the bedroom. She wanted to ask Percy what his problem was and why he wasn't acting upset about his own mother passing away.

When Annabeth was about to open the door, she suddenly heard soft and quiet sobs coming from the other side of the door. Annabeth slowly walked into the room to find Percy crying his eyes out into his hands, while sitting on the bed with his back facing her. Annabeth quietly walked over to him, without him noticing. She sat down on the bed next to Percy, causing him to flinch, but he didn't look up from his hands. Annabeth put her hand on Percy's back, rubbing small circles onto it. Percy put his head on her shoulder and sobbed for what seemed like hours. Annabeth didn't do anything to make him stop, she knew that he just really needed to cry right now. She occasionally shushed him, telling him it will be alright and to calm down as if he were a five year old. Eventually, Percy passed out from all of the energy he had drained from crying so hard. Annabeth wrapped a blanket around him, and went to the phone to call his office and tell them that Percy won't be coming to work the next day.

Annabeth returned to her sleeping boyfriend and lied down next to him. knowing that Percy won't be the same person, for a long time.

* * *

**A/N:SOOOOO what do u guys think? should i add another chapter? should I...IDK! WHAT SHOULD I DO? should i continue or should i not? REVIEW IF U WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER! I NEED ATLEAST 6!**


	2. The Funeral

**A/N: HEYYY! I'm back with the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and i hope you will enjoy this one! i'd like to thank all the people who reviewed! i got 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo! UR AWSOME RAININGTEARSOFCHOCOLATE!**

**okay, Awsomekelly gave me the idea to this story. She REALLY is awsome. And if u send her messages, she talks about EVERYTHING! she makes emailing someone sooo much fun! SHE'S AWSOME! email her PEEPS! i wouldn't have come up with this story without her.**

* * *

Percy watched as they lowered the coffin into the ground. He still couldn't believe _his _mom was actually gone. He called Paul the morning after he found out, he apologized and got into this big conversation about Sally. Talking about how much they would miss her and about all of the funny things she did. Now, Paul was standing next to Percy in a cemetery, where they were watching his mothers body going a few feet deep, in the ground.

Percy wished that Poseidon could've come. Poseidon said he was too preoccupied with his underwater palace to come, but he did feel incredibly bad about it.

Annabeth really wished that she could say she knew how Percy felt. She wanted to comfort him. To put her hand on his shoulder so that they could cry together. But right now, Annabeth could tell that Percy didn't want to be comforted. In fact, that was probably the last thing he wanted to have right now, based on his expression. Percy was very tense, that was for sure. After the night he found out he barely ate, barely talked, he acted happy around Annabeth and friends but other than that he never had a smile on his face. Annabeth could feel Percy rise when they were sleeping from the nightmare's he was having. And Percy thought that Annabeth didn't notice? Please! He couldn't be any more obvious that he was depressed. But it was normal - especially for Percy - to be incredibly upset about your mother dying less than a week ago.

People gave their speeches about how Sally was a good person and will be missed terribly, it only made Percy get even sadder and sadder. He couldn't cry anymore, he had cried so much over the week. It seemed like he was drained out of tears. Percy got mad thinking about this. How could he not cry at his own mother's funeral? Percy started to feel awful, like he had to throw up. Annabeth saw the sick expression on his face and began to get worried.

"Percy, are you okay?" She asked. Percy shook his head.

"Do you wanna go?" Percy hesitated at first, but then slowly shook his head. He knew he couldn't leave. Not like this, at least.

After Paul gave his speech, it was Percy's turn. Paul had convinced him to say something about his mom even though Percy didn't want to. So, Percy cleared his throat and sighed, and stepped forward so everyone could see him better.

"Well, most of you already know that my mom was a kind and caring woman." People nodded in agreement. "When I was younger my mom use to make all of my food blue because it was my favorite color, which was probably one of my favorite things that she did for me. But uhh... Of course we've been through some tuff times. But, none of that matters to me now. I'm going to miss her and... the only other thing I can say right now is that I love her." A few people clapped, but mostly everyone looked sad. Percy felt a small tear trickle down his cheek, but only one.

After the funeral was over, and only Percy and Annabeth stood at the cemetery, Annabeth asked Percy if he wanted to leave again, but Percy said no.

"You can go if you want to." Percy said, "You don't have to stay here with me."

"I want to. She was important to me too, Percy." Annabeth replied quietly.

"I know she was." Percy turned his body toward her, ignoring eye contact.

"You do know that you're not fooling anyone, right?"

"Fooling anyone from what?" Percy finally looked into her eyes. He was already in a bad mood, he didn't want to fight with Annabeth.

"Everyone knows your depressed. They can tell just by looking at you! Why don't you just talk to someone about it? We all know that you're really upset about your mom."

"Upset? That's not _nearly _a close enough word." Percy spoke quietly to stop himself from yelling. Annabeth got the picture that he was in no mood to talk, or fight.

"Come on." Annabeth said, "Let's go home, it's been a long day."

Percy followed Annabeth back to his car, which Annabeth offered to drive. The ride home was quiet. Not an awkward silence, yet it was slightly uncomfortable on Annabeth's point of view.

When they reached their apartment and walked through the front door, Percy immediately walked into their bedroom to get changed out of the uncomfortable suit he was wearing. Annabeth soon followed.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked for the fiftieth time that day.

"Yeah, I guess." Percy said while loosening his tie.

"Because it's okay if you're not."

"Annabeth, I'll be fine. I'll get over it."

Annabeth feels a sudden anger in the pit of her stomach. Percy has been acting so different for days, and Annabeth could tell it wasn't just because he lost his mother. Doesn't he know that he can tell her anything?

"Gods! Why can't you just talk to me, Percy?" She asks, her voice trying not to crack.

Percy doesn't answer her at first. He only stares at her with his hands still around his tie. Percy finally sighs after a while and realizes that he's going to have to tell her what's been bothering him eventually. He pulls off his tie and sits down on the bed, motioning for Annabeth to sit next to him. She doesn't move right away, but then she decides to listen.

"The day before my mom..._died_, we had a fight." Percy begins to say. "It was pretty serious, I guess."

"About what?" Annabeth asks. Percy swallows.

"Well, Poseidon asked me if I wanted to go to his underwater palace instead of going to Camp Half Blood for the summer. And...my mom didn't want me to go. She thought it would be too dangerous for me."

"And?" Annabeth asked.

"And... so, we got into this pretty huge fight. I told her that I wasn't a little kid anymore, and she said that she still wanted me to be safe." It was taking every ounce of Percy's energy not to start crying.

"So, what happened?" Annabeth looked at Percy and saw that his nose was turning red, she could tell that this was pretty hard for him, even though she wasn't sure why.

"I told her to deal with it and that I wasn't going to talk about it anymore." Percy said, "Do you know how bad I felt afterward?"

"Percy, what does this have to do with your mom dying?" Annabeth asked.

"The night that she died, she called me and told me how sorry she was and that I was right. Then, she told me that she wanted to come and see me at work. I waited an extra hour in my office waiting for her - which was why I was late - but she didn't come. So, I went home and decided to call her in the morning, but then you told me what happened to her..."

"Do you think it's your fault?" Annabeth couldn't believe that Percy nodded after she asked that. He had no idea what was going to happen. He didn't know that his mother would be hit by a drunk driver.

"All I know is, if I had stopped her from coming to my office, or if I hadn't been so stubborn and left her apartment after that fight, or even if I had just agreed to not go to Poseidon's palace, she would still be alive today." Percy said, with a few tears leaving his eyes.

"Percy, you had no idea what would've happened! None of it was your fault!"

"Look, I'm tired. I'm going to get some sleep." And with that, the discussion was over. Neither Annabeth nor Percy spoke another word to each other. Percy finished stripping down to his boxers and lied down on the bed. The awkward silence was too much for Annabeth to take, so she simply left the bedroom to go make a call to a certain son of Hades.


	3. One Thing After Another

****

**A/N: OK, i no its been a while since I updated. give me a break people. this is probably the either least saddest, or saddest chapter. IDK**

**This chapter is dedicated to my poor Dalmatian, Ralfy. i miss u buddy! soooooo much! :( *tear***

Ok, this whole chapter was written by Awsomekelly. she gave me the idea for the second also, so technically this is a shared story between us. OK? OK!

* * *

Annabeth got out of bed the next morning with Percy still sound asleep next to her. He must have been incredibly tired. He looked so worn out, it made Annabeth feel upset just _looking _at him.

She got out of bed and took a quick shower. Annabeth decided to skip breakfast since she would probably have to make it for Percy later on anyway. So, instead, she wanted to call back Nico to make sure that he was going through with the plan.

_"Hello?"_Asked a very irritated and tired Nico.

"Hi, it's Annabeth."

_"Oh. Why are you calling me at seven in the morning? on a _Saturday_?"_

"I just wanted to make sure that you're still going to help me with Percy. You're the only son of Hades I know."

_"Yeah, sure. But are you sure that _Percy _will want to do it? Knowing him, he probably won't."_

"Right now, seeing the way he looks, I'm not going to give him a choice. He needs this."

_"You make it sound like you're going to put him in an Insane Asylum."_

"Ha ha, very funny." With that, Annabeth hung up the phone and went to the couch to go on her laptop until Percy woke up.

Three or four hours later, Percy still hasn't come out of the bedroom. Annabeth began to feel irritated. He always sleeps late on Saturdays. But since Annabeth wasn't use to it she always had to wake him up.

Annabeth walked over to the bedroom to wake Percy. He was sprawled out on the bed, completely exhausted. Annabeth called his name, he didn't even stir. Annabeth sighed. How was she possibly going to wake him up at ten thirty on a Saturday morning?

Finally, Annabeth decided to wake him up the old fashioned way. She walked over to the bed and tour the covers off his body. Percy moaned a little, but still didn't move. Annabeth was getting frustrated, so she took the pillow tat she slept on, and began to hit him with it. Percy groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Come on, Percy. Get up!" Annabeth nearly yelled.

"On a Saturday morning? Why?" he said through his pillow.

"Because, I'm taking you out today. We're meeting Nico later."

"Meeting Nico? Where?" Percy was now fully awake and moved to a sitting position on the bed.

Annabeth hesitated, "It's a...uh...surprise?"

"You don't sound too sure." He said.

"You'll just... have to wait and see, okay?"

"Fine." Percy got up with a groan. He could barely stand straight because of how tired he was.

"Can't you just tell me?" Percy said while walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"That will ruin the surprise, won't it?" Annabeth asked. Percy hummed in reply, with his mouth full of toothpaste. Annabeth laughed at his responce, and left the room to get her jacket on and wait for Percy.

* * *

Annabeth drove around New York for what seemed like hours. Percy was starting to complain about how tired he still was, but Annabeth mostly ignored him.

"Will you stop whining?" We're here." She said. Percy looked out the window to find himself staring at a grave yard. No, no _a _graveyard. The grave yard where his mother was berried. He was just here yesturday. Percy looked at Annabeth in shock. Out of all the places they could've gone, they had to be _here_.

"_This _is where we're meeting Nico?" Percy asked, still confused.

"Yes." Annabeth replied slowly. And soon enough, she saw Nico walking over to their car. Annabeth opened her door, telling Percy to follow, and met Nico at the entrance gate to the cemetary.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Nico looked at Annabeth with disappointment in his eyes. Annabeth turned her attention to Percy.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Was all she said to him.

They pushed open the gate and walked past a few dozen graves. The air seemed cold and thick, and Annabeth could tell that Percy felt uncomfortable being here. Soon enough, they reached a stone that read:

_Sally Jackson_

_Died Too Soon_

_Lovely Wife and Mother._

"Why are we here?" Percy asked again.

"Are you going to tell him now, Annabeth?" Nico asked.

Annabeth stared at Percy. She didn't know what to say at first. The expressions on his face kept changing from curious, to worry, and finally to scared. Annabeth knew that she had to tell him to get him to do what she had in mind since last night. She let out a sigh.

"Percy... you haven't been doing well since your mom died at all. So, I thought that Nico could help you talk to her since you thought that she died because of you." Percy looked shocked at first, but then his expression turned to something like...disappointment? Annabeth couldn't tell.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?" Percy asked.

"Because I knew that you would convince me not to do it." Annabeth replied calmly. Nico didn't want to here them fight, so he decided to continue the mission on his own. He walked over to Sallys' grave, the mulch still wet from the rain the other day. He bent over and said a silent prayer in Greek, while hearing little bits of Percy and Annabeth's conversation.

"Did you honestly think that seeing my mom would make me feel better?" Nico could tell that Percy was trying very hard to keep his voice normal.

"Trust me, this will help you." Annabeth said.

"But I don't need to be helped!" Percy raised his voice.

"Are you serious? You blame yourself for what happened to your mother, when the whole thing was a complete accident and had nothing to do with you! Stop being such an idiot!"

"But it was my fault! I should've stopped her!"

"No it wasn't." Percy's eyes widened. Those words didn't come out of Annabeth's mouth. Infact, they didn't even sound like they were coming from her voice. He was afraid to turn around. He didn't want to face the sight that he knew he would see. But he spun around anyway and looked in the eyes of the ghostly figure whom he called his mother.

"Mom." Was all Percy could say.

"You've gotten skinnier. Percy, why have you been barely eating?" Sally asked, with worry in her eyes.

"Is that _seriously _the first question you're asking me? After all that has happened?" Percy asked. Sally looked down, as if she knew something he didn't.

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened, Percy. The whole thing was mine. I wasn't paying attention to the road, and I was so focused on seeing ou that I hadn't even noticed the drunk driver swirving toward me-"

"Exactly! If you weren't so focused on seeing me, then you would still be alive today! I shouldn't have let you come." Was his reply.

"Did you know that there would be a drunk person driving that night, Percy?" Sally asked. Percy hesitated, and didn't reply.

"Did I give you much of a choice when I said I was going to come and see you at work? Did I trust you enough to understand that you wanted to go to your father's underwater palace? Did I-

"Stop!" Percy screamed, his eyes filled with tears. He couldn't save a few from escaping his eyes. If he hadn't stopped her then, therewould've been no possible resistance from breaking down right then and there for him.

"Why couldn't you just..." Percy couldn't finish his sentence. He stomped his foot with anger.

"Why couldn't I just trust you?" Sally finished. Percy nodded slowly. "Because when you were telling me that you wanted to go, I saw the excited thirteen year old who couldn't wait to go back to camp, and... I just couldn't remind myself that you aren't a little boy anymore. So I didn't want you to go. I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Percy asked, "Forgive you for what? Being a good mother? I slammed the door in your face!"

"With good reason, Percy. Listen, I don't want you to go on blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't mine. Neither of us knew what would happen when I got in the car that night, and Annabeth has been trying to tell you that." Percy was staring at his mother so long he almost forgot she was there. He reached his hand out for Annabeth to take, she accepted it with a sad smile.

"I love you, Percy. I'll see you again, Im just hoping that it won't be soon." Percy cracked a smile, and with that, his mother disappeared. And she was the last thing Percy had his eyes on, before he blacked out.

* * *

**Sooooooo watcha think Peeps? was it good? bad? This is awsomekelly talking by the way. Anyway, hope u enjoyed.**

**REVIEW!**

**Awsomekelly OUT!**

**OMGihavebluehair LOVES U!**


End file.
